You Smell Like A Dog!
by Eilly Chan
Summary: After being told she smelled like a canine by Pakkun, Haruno Sakura decides to visit the Inuzuka pet store to get her mind of things. Little does she know Kiba happens to like dogs! *KibaSaku Fluff Oneshot*


You Smell Like A Dog!

KibaSaku Oneshot

Things were not going well for Haruno Sakura. But, of course, she would never dare to show how worried and broken up she felt to anyone, that Ino pig would only make fun of her for it. So much had happened in the past week, so many horrible things. It pained her just to try and list them all; the village had been invaded, the hokage had died, her beloved Sasuke had left, Naruto lay on the brink of death in Konoha's medical center, but worst of all, that stupid mutt Pakkun had the nerve to point out she smelled like a dog! A dog?! Her?! She bought only the most expensive shampoo the village had to offer and constantly tended to her hair.

She had already been sensitive over her hair, after all, it was now extremely short. She whimpered, falling backwards onto the soft, reassuring plush of a silk, pink, bed. She relaxed slightly, allowing her eyes to flutter to a close.

Despite her attempts, she couldn't keep her mind at ease for very long. 'Has everyone thought that my hair smelled like a mutt, all along? Maybe they just didn't want to say anything...' As time passed she seemed only to convince herself more and more that it was true.

"I don't even like dogs." the cherry-blossom haired girl hissed, finally giving up the idea of rest, much less sleep. Sitting up, she subconsciously smoothed her dress down before standing.

She needed to get her mind off this whole ordeal.

"Mom, I'm going out for a while, ok?" Sakura called as she slid down the staircase which lead to the living room. Sakura's mother didn't even lift her head up from the magazine, or even bother to answer, as her daughter slipped out the door.

The warm breeze felt good against her skin. It was late summer, fall weather was to arrive soon, but not quite yet. She couldn't help but smile at the sweet scent of the world around her. Abesently of mind, she took a few random steps about, eventually finding her self in the hustle and bustle of Kohana's marketplace.

Her eyes casually glanced around her hometown, 'Now what?' Sakura couldn't help be release a small sigh of disappointment. Digging into her pockets, she numbly searched for some money. After a few moments, her hand brushed against metal. Grasping it firmly in her hand, she struggled to pull it out of her small, danty, pocket. Hopefully bringing it into her gaze she prayed for at least fifty yen, that would allow her to buy a few small items.

But, no. The only thing that she came to see was fifty yen. Aggravated and close to just giving up, she let her head slump down, "So much for shopping."

Letting the money slip out of her hands and hit the floor, soon to be shuffled away by many busy feet, she kept walking about the village. She'd occasionally gaze at the items in shop windows, things that she would have bought, but never bothered to go in and take a closer look. It'd only make it worse.

But, there was one thing that kept attracting her in the general direction-- the play full sound of whimpers and barks. She had been hearing for the past half-hour, but, that wasn't that odd, after all the largest shoppe in town was the pet-shop.

"Well," Sakura said aloud, "If I smell like a dog, I might as well be near some."

Having nothing better to do, the girl took the nearest left and made her way to the Inuzaka Family Pet store. It only made sense, seeing as the Inuzaka family was known for their closeness to animals.

On arriving outside the doorstep, she couldn't help but heave a sigh, seeing as dogs were most likely just going to make her depression worse than it already was. But, heck, what did she have to loose?

She'd already lost everything.

The small ching of the bell attached to the door was heard as Sakura entered the quite large shop, filled with thousands of different animals in assortment. From the inside, you could hear much more chatter. Birds squaked, kittens mewed, dogs barked, fish made gurgling noises. The average sounds you'd expect to hear.

"Oi, Sakura, is that you?"

The Haruno nodded back down to earth from her previous interest in the animals. She turned her head back and forth, looking for whoever called her name. After a second of two, her eyes landed on the shopkeeper. Kiba. "Oh, hey Kiba." She gave a slight wave towards the boy, not giving to much interest in him. After all, she didn't know him (well, anyway) But, Sakura was not to be lucky enough to get past Kiba's nose.

Even if you didn't have a extreme sense of smell, you could have told she was upset. Having a sence of smell just added onto the fact.

Kiba's eyes casually followed the female-nin as she poked about the shop. He was waiting. Wait for the right time to bring up why she was upset.

Now, Kiba was not by any means known for a sentiments, caring, personailty. If anything, he'd be considered a rude, arrogant, animalistic, ass. But, to be blunt, he thought Sakura was rather cute. Of course, he didn't know really anything about her, but was that really all that important?

He waited and waited. Yet, no such chance reared it's head. Eventually, the boy just got sick of waiting around, he was going to make his own chance.

"What's up with you, Sakura? You smell really bummed out."

Sakura lifted her head up from the bunnies bin, turning her attention to Kiba. She growled, what did he care? It was none of his business!

Of course, she really did need someone to talk to.

She moved from her hunched position and walked over to the main counter, "It's... nothing, really." she paused, noting a smile of disbelief on Kiba's face.

"What's nothing?"

Man, this guy couldn't catch the clue she didn't want to talk about it.

Letting loose a whiny groan, she leaned her elbows against counter, resting her head on the knuckles. "Nothing, is everything!" Sakura complained, her story starting. Of course, it had to start with Sasuke, (then Naruto) but it was all leading up to one thing...

"And then, Kakashi-sensai's stupid mutt said I smelled like a dog!"

And, in her mind we all know this must have seemed like the end of the world. Now, not only did she have a fat, ugly forehead AND short hair, she smelled like a hound, too.

Finishing her tale of woe, she let her head lye against the table in an act of defeat. A few moments of silence passed, all the meantime, Sakura waiting for Kiba to make fun of her. Or maybe even ask, "You didn't know? Everyone always knew you smelled like one." She lay in defeat, just waiting.

"I like dogs."

Sakura lifted her head in surprise, she hadn't expected the Inuzaka boy to say that. Was he just trying to be nice? Or did he really mean it?

Well, of COURSE he meant he liked dogs, but did he mean it was a good thing she smelled like one? She cocked her head to the side in confusion, silently asking, 'What do you mean by that?'

Kiba laughed mentally, some girls seemed so naive. And is was naive girls that always needed a simple explanation.

Kiba knew exactly how to explain it.

Swiftly lifting her head up with his thumb he stared her straight in the eye, arrogant smile plastered on the entire time. Subconsciously, Sakura couldn't help but blush, noticing how close there faces seemed.

Hey--wait a minute!

There faces were coming closer and closer together, or, at least Kiba's was. By the time Sakura even started to comprehend the idea, there lips met into a kiss. She stiffened, she barley knew him, but, at the same time, it felt so natural. As the kiss wasn't broken, she felt herself loosen, even lean forwards towards the male a tad.

Not soon after Sakura managed to relax they separated. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed, she had rather enjoyed their little enter lock. The kunochi blushed,

"...So, you like dogs?"


End file.
